Wife of the Pianist
by Life is Like
Summary: Now in her old ages, Hyuuga TenTen reminisces of a time not so long ago when she met the man who is to become her soulmate. Hyuuga Neji, a cold yet handsome pianist, plays his way and charms the heart of his adopted sister TenTen through his music.
1. prologue

I hate disclaimers, BUT…gotta do it -.- Naruto's characters Neji and TenTen don't frigin belong to me dangit! Now enjoy the story

---------------------------------

_**full summary:**_

_Now in her old ages, Hyuuga TenTen reminisces of a time not so long ago when she met the man who is to become her soulmate. Hyuuga Neji, a cold yet handsome pianist, plays his way and charms the heart of his adopted sister, TenTen, through his music. Unfortunately, TenTen proved to have some dangerously alluring musical talents of her own, particularly utilizing her muse-like voice to deliver Neji her sweet revenge._

-------------------------------

The soft tinkle of a piano key,

and the image of a white shine that contrasted against the black luster atop a grand piano,

amidst the stillness,

among sadness and sorrow,

illuminated by the light,

the essence of loneliness,

suited none better than a cold, distant person I knew in a time not so long ago…

The silent beauty of this piano,

that used to captivate me with such inescapable harmony,

resembles his present state,

one unwillingly silenced and crying.

Crying to give music to the world once more…

to live

to play

to _sing_.

Strangely,

though silenced it may be,

its greatness still goes unrivalled.

It majestically lies in its prison of quietus sleep,

handsome in its numinous ness,

mocking my worship of it.

Magnified thousand-fold by proud elegance,

unyielding, unforgiving,

unearthly.

His name was Hyuuga Neji,

and I…

I am Hyuuga TenTen, wife of the pianist.

the pianist whose memory now resides only in his music,

but whose love silently haunts my heart.

This is our story,

our piece,

our life,

that intertwines us together

creating a sonata forever etched on this music sheet entitled Life.


	2. Adopted

**Ch.1 Adopted**

I was but a small ten-year-old orphaned girl when the prodigious family, the Hyuugas, adopted me. I didn't know the reason why such a rich family would choose to adopt little me, but I couldn't believe my ears. My eyes grew wide when they told me I would have a family. Someone out there loves me, and my name would no longer be just TenTen, but Hyuuga TenTen. Hyuuga TenTen…, I thought to myself over and over. Whoever they are…thank you. Thank you, for not making me feel so alone…

"Here you are little missy"

The kind chauffer opened the door of the limo. My breath was taken away. Their house was grand and its color, a dirty shade of white. The fountain amidst the fields of green glowed of white marble, and the gardens thrived with white roses. I marveled at the scene of heaven before me as I walked to the door of this giant white mansion. Little did I know this door will lead to my prison, my prison of proper manners and expectations, a prison that will eventually seal away my true-self.

"Miss, please take your shoes off when you walk in," a lady in black and white beckoned me.

"But why? I never took my shoes off at the orphanage."  
"Little miss, you are no longer in the orphanage, and you can call me Miss Tomoyo. I'll be your caretaker. Here miss, let me" She bent down to untie my shoes.

"You don't have to do that! I can do it!" I quickly crouched and frustrated over my shoelaces.

Miss Tomoyo looked at me with adoring eyes and the kindest, most beautiful smile, I have ever seen. Then and there I saw love, and I saw my world lighted only to be immediately dimmed by the glacial stare of who I assumed as Mr. Hyuuga. He was dressed in the most plain but awkward fashion, a tan loose top with black pants that are cropped at the shins. His hair was unusually long and his lined lips emphasized his strong jaw line. There was a black cotton belt tied around his waist that made him look almost like the reincarnation of an old ancient martial arts master. It was funny. He made me feel respected and protected, but at the same time, I feared him. He didn't smile, nor did he greet me. My dreams of a hug from the awaiting arms of loving parents crashed and burned. All he said was simply this,

"Pleased to meet you TenTen. I am Hyuuga Hiyashi. I am now your father, and you will treat me as such. You will show me respect and you will obey all the rules of this family. Do you understand? Good. Miss Tomoyo here will be your nanny, and your room is already prepared. Before you go, I'd like to introduce you to my son. Come here, "he beckoned to a man in black and white.

The butler, in no less than 3 seconds, ushered down the stairway and into the hall, a boy whose features are the identical copy of this rigid man's. Judging by his height and strides as he walked, he was probably older than me. His hair was shoulder-length and its color dark as the midnight sky. His eyes, reflecting no emotion whatsoever, complimented his perfectly aligned brows. It seemed to contain thoughts so deep you can drown yourself in them if you don't tread carefully. His handsome features were already apparent at his young age of fifteen (later I was told), and I blushed with both excitement and nervousness. I've always wanted an older brother and a sibling to have fights with. Who would guess that I would be so lucky as to have this boy as my brother!

"It's nice to meet you, TenTen. I am Neji. You can call me aniki (older brother). You may, at any time you wish, come into my room and play with my things, one thing I ask of you though, is not to touch my piano in the living room there. It's my most prized possession and nobody ever EVER touches it, plays it, or opens it without my permission."

Throughout his whole speech, I was flabbergasted. No fifteen year old I knew at the orphanage talked to me like that, with such pride, arrogance, and even threat in his voice. I've had my share of bullies, but I've managed to handle them in one way or another, whether by violence (if necessary) or negotiations. It's a hard-knock life for us...

In my eyes flashed a hint of fury. I looked at him with utter defiance and challenged him. He, I think, caught my point, and at once his placid expression turned into a frown. He turned and strove to walk away. I, having nothing to say, just merely stared at his retreating figure, and thought my life in this house would be a living hell.

* * *

**A little background on the Hyuuga family:**

The Hyuugas are a long line of musicians who are famous and well-known among the upper class. Neji's father and grandfather were once pianists. The talent has been handed down to Neji. Not only are they very musical, but they are also rich because Neji's father is a prodigy of a lawyer. Along with his job comes his personality, cold, unnerving, and slightly rude, pushing everybody away. His own son, is among those whom he pushed away. Then again, is his job the only reason for his queer personality or are there deeper tragedies in his past that accounts for this? Read on and find out. Little Neji, nurtured only by a distant father, grew to become distant himself. It seems the falling apart of this family is inevitable.


	3. Sweet Sixteen and the Changing of Season

**Ch.2. Sweet Sixteen and the Changing of Seasons**

_  
I heard a summer's song…_

_Winter's woes and autumn's wails_

_Spring's victorious cry_

_Echoing in the sparrow's flight_

**A voice broke my slumber.**

_The parakeet sings_

_The falls a splashin'_

_The rocks grunting while the trees rustling…_

_O what I'd give for_

_A day in warm sunshine…_

**I turned my feet in the direction of that song so that I may see whose heavenly voice disturbed my sleep.**

_In your arms, _

_In the bosom of your love_

_Among the roses so white_

_Underneath the sparkling sky…_

**A girl sings among my garden of white roses. **

**Ah, they blossom so full they look like clusters of clouds.**

_You said to me, that flowers smile_

_Smile at the billowing trees_

_As the trees ask them_

_Where they find their beautiful dresses_

_Oh, I heard the summer's song_

_Winter's woes and autumn's wails_

_Spring's victorious cry_

_Echoing in the sparrow's flight_

**Her arms and her fragile body sway in the direction of the breeze, while her hair that was usually tied in two childish buns inappropriate for her age, flowed gracefully around her angelic face today.**

_What I'd give_

_For a day in warm sunshine_

_In the bosom of your love_

_Among the roses so white…_

**The note she held…and finished with a flourish.**

_Underneath the sparkling sky._

**That's my stepsister…Hyuuga TenTen. **

She is now sixteen years old, a flower in midst of blooming. I am not close to her. Actually, we're the very opposite of close. She and I, we…are definitely not alike. She is rambunctious, quite loud at times, and stubborn. Me…well, me, let's just say I like my peace and quiet. I am now twenty-one years old. I have just returned from my musical study from abroad. During that time we've just grown further apart. I was never close to my family…

My only consolation and my answer to most, if not all, of life's problems is my music. There, on the piano that suffered seven broken strings, all hell breaks loose, the hell that is my mind, my heart, and my soul…

Time stood still when I heard my sister and one of my maidservants sang a song that my mother used to sing to me. My mother… she died of a miscarriage. In her womb was my younger sister. My father has never talked of it since then. Whenever he sees me, he says he is reminded of a horrible past. He sees me as a burden, a rock he must carry on his back on the way to see my mother and my little sister once again. I have never seen him as happy as when he received the news of my mom's pregnancy with the little girl who was to be named Hinata. He told me,

"Neji, you will soon have a little sister. You will have a responsibility. Protect your little sister with your life…".

He said that to me over and over, and repeatedly I would smile and hug him with promises of yes, yes I will protect her…with all my life.

He sees me as nothing but a piece of trash now. He broods over her photo night and day. When he sees me he must be reminded of her. That is why he loathes me with such passion; because I, I am his reminder of a time that was once true, I am his living torture, I am…his hell.

* * *

"Tomoyo, you sing so well! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Miss TenTen, you were incredible yourself. If I may ask…where did you learn that song?"

"Please, just TenTen"

"TenTen then…" Tomoyo's eyes softened as she observes the budding beauty.

"I …I actually don't know where I learned this song. It just…got stuck in my mind eversince I can remember," she smiled as she said this.

"For some reason, it always filled me with a sense of peace and comfort every time I sing it. Singing, as a matter of fact, brings me joy I thought I'll never know. The lady at the orphanage, the one who used to take care of me, used to say that my voice was just like my mother's. I guess singing kinda reminds me of her you know, my mom…It lets me know that once upon a time I had a mother, and this voice that comes out from my mouth, is my only connection to her…Whenever I sing, I feel like I'm sending her a message, and I pray, that if she is alive, she can hear me and know how much…how much I miss her and how I wish to see her. Hah, can you believe I've never even seen my own mother."

TenTen smiled a sad smile. That smile was more of an encouragement for herself than a reassurance that she is okay. Tomoyo saw straight through this and hugged her the way a mother would her own daughter. Tears flowed out of the young girl's eyes.

"I'm sure your mother hears you TenTen. Who knows, you may be more like your mother than you thought…" _like the way you sing…and the way you smile._

"Hush hush…it'll all be alright. One day, everything will turn out alright…"


	4. Underneath the Rain

**Ch.3 Underneath the Rain**

Sitting in that lonely room with only the company of the _tick-tock _sounds emitting from a grandfather clock, TenTen's memory drifted to that night… It happened right here in this room, a moment in time that is seemingly trivial, but means even more than words.

_Ah, the sweet melody, _

_A song so melancholic._

_Render not this heart more aches_

_Nor sadness engulf this soul._

_Hush please,_

_Patience, little raindrops,_

_children of the empyreans,_

_Tap not now, cry not this hour. _

_This poetry in form of sound,_

_Like all things ephemeral,_

_may never sound itself again_

_so please,_

_I beg of you_

_Not in enmity_

_Not in spite_

_But let this song, dulcet_

_Though disconsolate,_

_Be my companion_

_Just for right now_

_But for a moment…_

_Silence your tears._

His song, amidst the showers of evening, so languid, moody, and romantic, surrounds my entire being. I lifted up my voice and out came a song. _You make me want to fall in love...Hyuuga Neji._

_It has been years and so much has happened…_

_Is it wrong of me to wish what it is I'm wishing now?_

* * *

_My sister's voice…_

_Can it possibly grow even more beautiful? _

_So much more different than the first time I heard her sing five years ago among the roses so white…_

The man now older and wiser, accompanied by his sister, sitting across from him in a luxurious living room, dwelled in their music for the remainder of their time together. No words were uttered. That was how the two spent their night, among each other's company, surrounded by the music that communicated between them what they can't communicate in words.

* * *

**Author's note: (please read)**

Hii faithful readers! Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting!

First of all I'd like to say thank you to cishio-san (or sishio? I'm sorry! . ) for your constant encouragement. All those who are reading, please review this story. I'd really like to know what you think. If not enough people review, then I think I'll stop writing this story because school will eventually start for me. I will be busy and if there are no reviews (indicating no readers) then I will not update . sorry.

Next is a spoiler for the next chapter, keep you all in suspense ;) yesss that is my purpose in living! P

Short spoiler/summary:

**Ch.4 Chopin & the Siren**

TenTen is 18 and is coming out for her debut party. It's a tradition among the wealthy families such as the Hyuuga's, to announce their sons or daughters' coming of age. Guests of wealthy families were invited. Neji, being her older brother, is inclined (more like forced) to escort her. Tomoyo designs for her a lovely dress of green and white in the style of a Chinese dress (Hiyashi-sama requested). The guests gather round to hear the sole Hyuuga heir (rumored to inherit his father and his grandfather's legendary musical talents) play on his piano. However, after being enchanted by the "prince of the night" as the girls attending the party called him, merged a girl, not of their blood-line, display a musical talent of her own enchanting our prince. Hiyashi questions Tomoyo to see if she had a hand in this…


	5. part 1: Eve of the Night

**Author's note:**

Before I go on with this chapter I'd like to clear up some things hehehe…I've edited the first chapter, Adopted, to have a little background on the family Hyuuga at the end. They are a music-centered family and are very rich because Hiyashi-sama is an extremely capable lawyer. His personality suits his job very well, but does his personality suit his family?

So here is the next chapter as I promised! It's really long…so I have to divide it into two parts ;)

in one of the reviews someone asked if i play piano: yes i do , correction, I did. I quit because I've decided I won't major in music in college, so instead of spending more on lessons, i will stop at my current level. I'm still happy though because i can still play the songs i love and i play my piano for enjoyment I love music! Nothing's gonna make me let go of it hehe.

Enough drabbles, Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch.4 Chopin & the Siren **

**Part 1 - Eve of the Night**

_Dong Dong…_the grandfather clock resounds. The sound ushers TenTen back into another memory.

_Oh, how I remember it like it was yesterday…_

_That gown so beautiful…it was green and white. Hehe, Lee, my childhood companion and best friend, liked me in green. He said it was a color most befitting for a bush growing amidst white lotuses. Of course, needless to say, he got a beating out of me…hahaha. Neji… Neji was a queer one. He said he liked me in white. When he said it, he had the most faraway look in his eyes. I wonder why…then again, everything in his room, in his house, is white, except for his piano, a frightening contrast of doomsday black. That night was just like this…_

"Neji, Neji nii-san! Look at what Miss Tomoyo made me!"

STOMP STOMP STOMP.

The whole earth seemed to shake as a lady rushed up the stairs in search of her beloved aniki.

"TenTen, can you please keep it down! I'm trying to rehearse!"

The door barged open and in came an enthusiastic girl whose voice came close to the level of a scream in Neji's extra sensitive musician ears.

"Nii-san look! Isn't it beautiful! NEJI LOOK!"

"TenTen! You are eighteen! Please, for once, behave your age! You're always so loud, so.."

The girl cut him off. "Nii-san, you never once behaved your age…You acted more like a sixty-year old…no energy, no fun, PARTY-POOPER!"

"Come here you!"

"AACH! Nii-san!" The two went into a tickling frenzy.

Not long after, violence ensued. TenTen kicked him (reflex) on his ribs amidst her hard laughter. She didn't realize what she did, and was surprised to receive a punch (ever-so-slightly-done) on her arm from Neji. The two bickered, fought, and argued like little children. One scratched, the other pulled, one screamed, the other skulked. During tickling time furniture inside the once neat and comfortable living room became disarrayed. This was the scene of chaos Miss Tomoyo, unfortunately, walked into while delivering the two their afternoon snack.

"Master Neji…Miss TenTen…"

The two immediately stopped, and turned their attention to Tomoyo.

Both screamed in unison, "SHEHE STARTED IT! NO I DIDN'T! YES YOU DID!"

"CHILDREN!" boomed the sweet mother-like figure.

The two seemed to shrink in size before Tomoyo's eyes.

"Please, both of you are acting like a child! TenTen, tonight is your debut ball which means…you are now eighteen and are now a lady. The least you can do to repay your father is giving him a morning of peace and quiet. Demonstrate to him that you are ready to be a lady and should be treated as such. Isn't that what you wanted TenTen? And you, Master Neji. You are TenTen's older brother. You're supposed to be an example to her! And furthermore, you are now what…twenty-three years old! PLEASE DO BEHAVE YOUR AGE! Now TenTen, come with me. I need to alter your gown some more. If it's ever possible you've grown more slender than ever. I need to feed you more food. Come with me."

TenTen and Neji gave each other a last glare before the two went their separate ways. Neji went back to rehearsing his piano piece that is to be played tonight, while TenTen readied herself for a fitting and more lessons in 'noble manners'.

……

"Tomoyo, it's Chopin's Prelude, Opus 28, Number 4. I love this piece…" A piano provided background music to the two busily hovering over a beautiful green and white dress.

"You memorize the opus numbers TenTen?" with an amused glint in her eyes Tomoyo inquires her miss.

"Of course! I think this is nii-sama's favorite Chopin piece. He plays it all the time. It's mine too. Sometimes I wonder why I like it so much. If you look at the structure of the music, it's so simple, but the way it sounds, the sadness that you can feel though his piece, it's so…indescribable…haha I'm at a loss for words Tomoyo! I think maybe the way Neji plays it also makes it my favorite piece. When others play it…it's just not the same you know?"

"Yes TenTen" _maybe it's just the fact that Neji's the one playing it…_

"What Tomoyo?"

"Oh nothing. I was just agreeing with you. I've heard Master Neji play since he was six. This is definitely his favorite piece…He played it when he broke his first string, hehehe, and when his mother died…"

TenTen watches Tomoyo with quiet understanding.

"Tomoyo, what was Neji's mom like?"

This question surprised Tomoyo.

"Oh, it's just, I want to know…She must have been a wonderful lady… I mean she must be patient…to handle Hiyashi err…otou-san (father)…and she must have been kind!..to raise Neji-nii-san…He's really kind despite what everybody says. When he was away on his studies he always sent me a birthday gift on my birthday. Yes, he was always pushing me away, and he definitely wasn't always there when I needed him, but I kept thinking he remembered me. Remember when I fell really sick three years ago? Aniki's face was the only one I remembered seeing before my surgery. I remembered his eyes. He had such concern. I was touched. Since then, I know he's really kinder than he seems. He doesn't really show it…but I think it's fun to pry it out of him hehehee. I'm really happy because we fought this morning. I think that's the most affectionate we've ever been with each other. I missed him Tomoyo….when he went away. I really did. Even though he was a silent companion, I still treasured him being near me. I felt so protected. I've always wanted a big brother," she smiles.

"When he came back three years ago, I didn't know how to face him. I don't know how I was supposed to act…Sometimes nii-san makes me confused. I see him stare out into the garden with a pained face. What could have caused him such misery? I rarely see him smile. Even when he smiles, they aren't genuine. Whenever I ask what's wrong, he would just say nothing. I want him to talk to me. We're brothers and sisters! I've never seen his friends…I wish I can do something to help him…I wish I can comfort him somehow…but he just stays away from me. Tomoyo, he's my escort tonight. How can I say thank you for everything he did for me…"

"hmm..TenTen, just leave it to me," winked Tomoyo.

_Ting-Nong…_

"Now who could that be…" TenTen went to answer the door.

Before she knows it a bowl of shiny black hair headbutts her on the chin.

"SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

_Another racket! Can't a man have some silence around here? Who in the world could that be anyway…_

_

* * *

_

Next chapter! Continuation of Chopin and the Siren!

**Part 2: Sublunary Meetings**

Neji meets Lee, TenTen's childhood friend, for the first time…

The debut night begins with Neji's apparent shock at TenTen's sudden transformation from an ugly duckling to a swan…


	6. part 2: Sublunary Meetings

**Author's Note: **

Hii! It's been a while! I'm sorry! First week back at school  filled with sadness….and I hurt my finger so I couldn't type! GAAH! Thank you for your encouragements and those who reviewed!

**To HimeHikari** : Yes, I am a pianist. Hehe. Are you? (just wondering)

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch.4 Chopin and the Siren**

**Part 2: Sublunary Meetings**

"Ahh TenTen my lovely!"

Neji's ears perked up at the loudness and shrillness of the tenor voice as well as what that voice said about his sister.

"w..what are you doing here? And how did you know where I live?"

"Why, I've come for your debut ball of course!"

Neji, calmly and controllably as he possibly could, trudged down the stairs to meet the boy who called his sister "lovely". _He's going to pay for it…_

"AAch! I can't believe you knew! Lee-kun!" and TenTen gave the skinny lanky boy with notoriously-shiny hair a tremendous hug.

"ehehhm…."

"Oh, Lee-kun, this is my brother, Neji nii-sama."

"HAI! NICE TO MEET YOU! YOROSHIKU!"

Neji's eyebrows peaked at the strange behavior of this boy before him. First of all, his hair in the shape of a bowl around his face wasn't enough to distinguish this one form the rest. His eyes also had something special of its own. It was round…big…and very...uh…very….let's leave it at that. He had eyelashes that stick out on the bottom part of his eye. His over-polite manners (indicated by him bowing after a really loud "YOROSHIKU!") was also competitively annoying…hard to say which one annoyed Neji more, the hair or his voice…

"Who are you and what are you to my sister?"

SMACK

"nii-sama!"

Lee blinked, then answered with a grin bigger than a boy just handed free ice-cream.

"She is my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

SMACK

"Lee!" and they smiled like they used to back in the orphanage…

_So this boy is TenTen's best friend? She never told me about him…_

"Neh…we don't need to be over-protective now…" Tomoyo chided in whilst observing the two reunited friends embrace each other.

Neji spotted his maid, Tomoyo, observing the scene with tranquility.

"Tomoyo! I'm not being over-protective of her…she can take care of herself. Her voice alone is enough to drive away any men like mad!"

"Whoa, master Neji. Drive away…men...?"

"NEJI I HEARD THAT! AT LEAST MY VOICE IS NOT AS ANNOYING AS YOURS!"

"yeayeayeaa…I need to go back to practice, and you, green-suit boy, you can sit over at the guest room and wait while TenTen gets her dress ready. If I catch you anywhere else inside this house…"  
"NII-SAMA! This is not YOUR house!"

"Oh TenTen, yes it is…"

TenTen stood in shock…

"This level of noise is starting to hurt my head. Tomoyo, please take care of them?"

"I HATE YOU NII-SAMA!" I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY ESCORT! NOT NOW NOT EVER!"

The girl then stormed to her room.

_Aihh..what am I gonna do now…_Tomoyo thought.

"Mr…Lee? Would you please come with me? Tonight for the debut ball, you're going to need a suit, and we are going to get you one. You and Neji are…about (maybe slightly) different sizes, but I'm sure we'll be able to find something. If not, then I'll just have to sew one extra suit for tonight ," the miss said with a comforting smile.

Lee was mesmerized. _An angel from above…SO KIND AND BEAUTIFUL! SUMMERTIME OF YOUTH! _

"Meanwhile, we'll let TenTen cool down and you don't need to worry. I will talk with her after we get you your suit."

* * *

Knock knock…

"TenTen..?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Here…we must get you ready for tonight. No use crying. If you cry, the make-up that I'll now put on you will get all smudged. Come now. Look at me."

TenTen looked at her mother-figure of 18 years with a tearful contorted face.

"Ahh TenTen, darling…daughter... you know Neji never means everything he says. You want to know something? The little master, I know for a fact, cares about you the most, of anyone he knows. You want to know why? Shhh… it's okay" she cooed.

"You asked me why the Hyuugas adopted you a long time ago. I think it is because of little master Neji."

"Neji…? What do you mean?"

"Neji, since he was very little, always wanted a younger sister, someone to play with, someone to protect." Tomoyo chuckled for a bit. "Neji was always the protective type, silent, resourceful, kept to himself, and strong, yes…strong with a strength that is invisible to the eye. He is filled with a strength only those whom he protected can feel. Among those people included me."

"Aniki…?"

"Two years before you were adopted, Neji's mother was pregnant with his little sister, Hinata. Neji was ecstatic when he heard the news, though he didn't show it. The whole family anticipated the birth of this little girl, but heaven only lasted for a moment. Mrs. Hyuuga then died of a miscarriage and failed to give birth to little Hinata. Immediately the family shrunk to the size of two, moreover, two hard-headed, stubborn, uncontrollable men. Mrs. Hyuuga was their light, their glue that holds them together, and the source of their happiness. It seemed that their world fell apart at that moment...Seeing Neji's brooding state, Hiyashi decided, against his better judgment, to adopt a little girl, then you came along," smiles Tomoyo.

"I took care of you like a daughter, and to me, you are my daughter…I can't bear to see you crying and hurt. I'm sure what you said just now hurt Neji very much. I'm sure he didn't mean to say what he said to you...He treats you like his own sister because to him you are. He only said what he said to Lee because…I think he is the jealous type," Tomoyo winked. TenTen guffawed.

"He was surprised that he, as your older brother, didn't even know you had a best friend. I believe he regretted the times he didn't spend with you. He punishes himself for the wounds he thought he inflicted on you. He grew up with loneliness and he hadn't helped you out of yours. He shattered his dreams of a close family and he believed he shattered yours. However, TenTen, he loves you very much. He wishes the very best for you. He just..has problems showing it. As proof, he's willingly submitting himself to be your escort tonight. You know how much he hates these events Hiyashi-sama throws…He thinks they're unnecessary and a waste of money and time. Hehe, he's a fine man. He's training so hard right now to play a song that, don't tell him I told you, he will dedicate to you tonight. Please darling...please understand."

"Tomoyo…I had no idea…"

* * *

_Back in the piano room…_

The chords of the piano clash one against another. The sound echoes wrongly in one's ears. A pianist's hands slam the piano keys in frustration and hopelessness.

_Arrgh…I can't concentrate…what is wrong with me? How will I play this piece tonight? My heart is in shambles…That woman! The nerve of her! What did I say anyway…that drove her so mad…I need to take a walk. _

"Ahahhahaa!" a sound disturbs his thoughts and he decided to head for the ballroom where laughter echoes unlike his empty heart.

_TenTen…?_

"TenTen please! Stop playing with the spoon! Take it off your nose! That's for the soup and that one is for the main course! TenTen! I will not have you mock me!" Tomoyo's voice rang, for once, in annoyance.

"Lee! Catch!"

"Lee, TenTen! Stop throwing that bread! Oh my goodness the wine! Lee, don't drink it! You're underage!"

"Aniki!"

Neji, stunned to be caught spying, looked eye-to-eye at the owner of the voice who called his name.

"Aniki, catch!"

"Neji, give me that bread this instance!"

"Noo, aniki throw it to Lee! Oh NO! Lee's drunk! AAHH Hahahhahahaaa!"

The night lighted by a full moon continued with a ruckus. A maid was stuck between three juveniles throwing a long French bread like a football over her poor short height. As a result the princess only has 20 minutes to get ready and the two escorting 'prince's' now have to rummage to find their suits. Oh, how will this night ever be put together?

* * *

Hi minna! There will be another part to this chapter. This chapter is really longer than I thought…

Stay tuned for **part 3- the Commencement of a Night to Remember!**


	7. Chopin & the Siren

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I am back from the dead. Please enjoy!**

**The story of the Chopin & the Siren **

The preparation for the grand ball was made ready and the hosts as well as hostesses suited themselves accordingly. The lightings were all in place and butlers lined up by the doors. Guests had already began to line up. Chandeliers were lighted and boring chatters were heard in the downstairs hallway. Standing ominously and almost magnificently was the black Steinway grand in the middle of the ballroom expectant of its master and his maiden siren, the main event of the night. The debutee herself though is still found rushing about with her maid attendant in the room upstairs…

"Where's that necklace? Where is it?? Father expects me to wear it tonight!"

"Oh calm down TenTen we'll find it. It's your own fault for playing around when knowing you only had one hour to get ready! Now hold still! If not I'll poke you with this needle."

Carefully Tomoyo sewed a beautiful white rose crochet to the side of TenTen's beautiful green dress, slit and cut perfectly to compliment her gracious curves yet modest befitting a girl not yet a woman. Just then, a pound was heard on the door.

"TenTen, are you ready?"

"Ah, just a minute Aniki." The door opened. Then there stood what he couldn't believe, a captivating and beautiful woman whom in no way resembles his clumsy and unattractive little sister. Her hair was wavy and beautifully brown. Her eyes were emphasized with a touch of black eyeliner making her eyes of orient origins stand out beautifully. Her lips were colored a slight pink making that pout look …oh dangerously kissable…_Wait…she is sister status!! SISTER STATUS!!_

"What are you doing Neji? Stop staring. We have to go right? Escort me," she says so casually as she offered me her hand, covered in pair of fancy white gloves hiding those slender fingers. As we descended the stairs, it was no wonder every man's head turned about. My sister floated stair to stair. With her simple yet elegant green satin dress trailing behind, a crochet and a pin of fresh white roses from my garden masking her otherwise unwomanly scent of body odor, she is of course sure to attract boys with her unusual look… unsurely Neji thinks to himself. _She looks more like a girl today than any other days…Why does it have to be today? Ugh._

"Aaah look at Master Neji over there.." "The young master…" "Ah, isn't he handsome?" "Ah! So cute!! I want to talk with him!" TenTen hearing whispers of such sort coming from the teenage daughers of her adoptive father's friends could not help but feel annoyed…

_Eh…why…Why must I be annoyed? Brother can talk or be in the company of whomever he chooses…just not these girls….wait! What?? Snap out of it TenTen. _

She stole a glance at Neji and realized for the first time that not only was he handsome, he was captivating… In his all black suit, adorned only with a satin silver tie and a crochet on his right pocket matching hers, she sees the body and demeanor of a man. Even his long hair captures his jawline and strong eyes perfectly. His hand was also very warm. TenTen blushed and slightly faltered, but Neji caught her just in time. With a concerned and protective presence, he comforted her, saying that it is alright and not to be nervous. He should know…he has been through this when he was eighteen years old. These people of prominence can sometimes say the most hurtful criticisms. His concerned look changed immediately to the mask he wore to every one of his father's public events. Neji, with a then stoic expression.. _there he goes again…_, led TenTen to the middle of the room towards the grand piano and smoothly retracted his hand. He then looked into her eyes and gave her a smile saying it is okay and that it is time. TenTen knew what it meant. It was time for her to sing. This is the presentation of her coming-of-age.

_Huh..never smiled at me that way before…wow I can see why those girls whispered the way they did…Brother did not look half bad tonight. _

"hoy..hoy…aniki"

"what?" He whispered under his breath.

"You look good tonight," with that she gave him a smile and walked to her spot besides the baby grand.

_That little baby…Neji smiled to himself._ The crowd hushed. Then sighing as he lets go of his burdens, sits on the piano chair, pauses, and began to resurrect the piece he practiced for her, his lovely sister's debut night. His fingers and arms rose and fall on the keys of the piano like a conductor preparing and leading his orchestra before a grand symphony. Seeing this, TenTen, almost at the same breath, also lets her breathing ease as she closes her eyes, sighs, and utters something of a sentence into a melody…

The midnight sky

With glittering stars.

Mr. Moon, why must you be the only one

Crying

Let me shield you

Against the blue blanket above…

Why you alone, must hide

When your companions with their jewels

Show off themselves?

Oh how I long for your company

Don't hide yourself from me

Be my light

Poor girl everyone must say

Alone but you oh my lone moon

Remains my empathy and

In the silence I laugh

With only you…

The wind has blown away the past

The impossible that has become

Engraved in my heart only as a memory

A sad one, or a happy one

Is it my choice to make it so?

Was it or has it ever been in the beginning

My choice…what choice?

Oh moon, excuse my drabbles

You see, you are the only

One who understands me

One who accepts me in silence with silence…

I sing with this

Of this..

And this only

The feeling of sadness is overcome with

Acceptance…

As if it was just the two of them, the presence of the crowd was forgotten. Neji, after the song ended with eyes closed and a smile etched on his lips, showed a face satisfied by a most longed for contentment. In the same way, TenTen smiled and still posed with her arms clasped in front of her stomach in the pose of an opera-singer, shed a drop of tear at the end of the song. The piano that provided her accompaniment could not have danced her voice in a more elegant manner. Just like the song said, the impossible had become possible, and with that, only the two of them truly understood what happiness meant that night. Happiness was not a feeling always accompanied with a laugh or even with a smile. Happiness for the two of them is being engulfed by music…and ultimately each other.

Neji opened his eyes, stole a glance at TenTen and the two of them showed their admiration of each other through the thankful looks of their eyes. In that small moment, the two began to have hearts that beat faster than before. The grand Steinway, Neji thought, is the one who deserves the title of Chopin tonight and the moon, as the muse of his maiden siren, deserves an irreplaceable honor at her right hand.

The crowd roared in excitement and the two young host and hostesses waved a polite thank you. The rest of the night was accompanied by dances, laughters, and flirtations between girls and boys. The two Hyuugas, each surrounded by members of their opposite sex, could not stop recalling the moment ten minutes, twenty minutes, one hour, three hours ago. And throughout it all, stealing glances…at each other with only the moon knowingly watching over them.

**Next: Peeling Oranges and Roses  
**


	8. Peeling Oranges and Roses

**Peeling Oranges and Roses**

Bong Bong…

The big boom of the clock ushers back an aging lady from the freeing corners of her mind back into the body that is withered and limited. She, with her slender and now-pale fingers, touched the window-panes of the dimly lighted living room feeling the cold and smooth sensation of the glass. The small vibrations of rain tapping at her window can be felt as if beckoning her to join them outside the protection of the large warm mansion. The silhouettes of curtain then fell back with a hush to shield the woman from any outsiders who might peer inside the tall window at the mysterious queen encased in her castle.

_This is not helping me at all…_

_Sigh._

_Even when that step of faith was gone, you told me that I was not made of yesterdays…_

_You encouraged me to live, to be free…_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you Neji?_

_Can I really do it without you…_

_Aniki…anata.._

_Haha..then again, I have so far_

_I have lived without you Neji_

_For twenty damn years!_

_Nevertheless in this emptiness, _

_I feel you._

_Nevertheless…I feel you.._

_Though the seasons change, though time moves ever so slowly as though enjoying our torturous moment apart, I think I shall be strong.. like the orange. _

With that thought, TenTen let out a small chuckle at how ridiculous that metaphor is- a metaphor only she and Neji understands.

"Grandma…whatcha laughing at?"

Huge orbs of eyes peeking from behind the large Victorian-style door to the sitting room. Surprised and delighted, TenTen left her thoughts for later.

"Hanabi! What are you doing here, my dear dear granddaughter." The little one ran straight to her arms.

"Mom said Grand-Uncle Lee could drive me here if I wanted to and I was bored at Mama's house so I asked her if it's okay I spend the night with you Grandma! So she said yes and Uncle Lee drove me here and he went wooshwooshwoosh with the car it was so scary and plus it was raining so the roads were slippery and the tires went eeerk when he breaks!! And there was thunder grandma thunder! And its voice was so loud it scared Akamaru! Oh I forgot to tell you Akamaru came on the car with me! He escorted me!! Ahehehe!" The excited girl just won't stop.

_Grand-Uncle Lee..sigh that Lee just refuses to accept the fading of his youth. Grand-uncle..baka…In a way, Hanabi is good for me Neji, although she looks so much like you it kills me sometimes. I don't visit our old acquaintances enough…With Hanabi around, little miss social butterfly, I get a report on all our comrades. Our old friends Neji, did you hear? They are doing well, your granddaughter said. Akamaru has gotten so big and has aged as well along with Kiba, but he remained faithful with more loyalty than any human can ever display. Lee has also aged…hehe and his joints are definitely not as good as they once were. I remembered when you two would constantly have fights and "sparring matches" as you would call them, even until you were thirty! Overgrown babies…"_

"Grandma Grandma! I want to eat an orange!"

"Ohh, of course…your favorite…"

* * *

"_Neji, Neji open this orange for me. I just cut my nails. I can't do it"_

"_Here, give it to me"_

With TenTen looking on, Neji proceeded to peel the oranges.

"TenTen, you know, instead of killing my roses by removing its petals one by one in order to impossibly predict the outcome of your love-life, you can just say how you feel towards him…" Neji suddenly said matter-of-factly. Then there it was…the victory smirk of the ever-observant Neji.

_Shoot…how did he know? _TenTen cringed.

The day before…

"…he likes me…he doesn't like me…he likes me…"

Of course she was referring to no one else than her brother.

_How can I feel this way?? He's my brother! Isn't this immoral?? TenTen get yourself together!_

"You know TenTen, because the number of petals on a rose is rather unpredictable, in theory that method of yours doesn't work because different roses generate different answers. If you used oranges instead, it will give you a sure answer because its number of peels are always even and the same. Here, try it, I've peeled several for you."

TenTen, wary of this unusual display of kindness took the two little ready-peeled mandarin oranges from Neji's large hand and she proceeded in her mind.

He doesn't like me…he likes me…he doesn't like me…………..

"TenTen, also another rule of the Orange-Predictor, you must eat every piece before you move on to peel the next piece."

"Why?"

"So as to not waste life…simple"

oh…_forgive me roses…_

…He likes me…yum….he doesn't like me….gulp…he likes me…aum…

…

He likes me??!!

"What's the matter TenTen? You look surprised."

Ignoring his comments, she immediately moved on to the second orange. Same result?? Impossible!! Does he know?? Is he trying to tell me something? Could it be?? TenTen stole a glance at Neji as he was pruning his roses.

Impossible…but..pattern-wise, if there are even number of petals it would result in a 'he likes me', but ..oh goodness how old are we again TenTen? We are much too old for these silly games. And plus, Neji is a very direct kind of person. If he does feel anything towards me, he would have said it. That thought alone is impossible…yeah..impossible. He probably planned it as a prank ahead of time. Of course, he would have noticed the patterns…

"Well, what was the verdict that the oranges gave you?"

Little did she know, Neji's heart was pounding out of his ears.

"Hm…the oranges said it was impossible"

_What?? It couldn't be! But she always starts with 'he doesn't like me' so with the number of peels, it should gave her the answer…the right answer! My answer!!_

Neji unconsciously grits his teeth, a habit he has when he is frustrated or when he couldn't solve his rubix cube under a given time.

"What's the matter Neji?"

"Hmm..nothing, nothing"

* * *

_Hehe..even then you were shy Neji…even then you couldn't say the words. _

"Grandma Grandma! Peel the oranges for me peel them peel them!"

TenTen smiling, then told her granddaughter Hanabi the secret and the story of the orange.

"Hanabi, the orange is my favorite fruit. Do you know why?"

Hanabi shook her little head in response.

"Because…because the orange offers the sweetest reward after its hard peel. It is both sweet and refreshing with its succulent juices. And here is the orange's secret to facing the hardships of life. Smile."

"Huh? Smile? But oranges can't smile grandma"

"Oh, of course they can! Here." TenTen then proceeded to put one of the orange pieces in her mouth, between her teeth, and in between her lips. The result- an orange-teethed smile. Hanabi laughed in delight.

_Yes, Neji. You taught me this. With your stoic face when I was little, after I broke my favorite kunai toy. You, who were not good with words, didn't know what to say so you just told me that oranges were your favorite fruit. Your frankness and incoherent ness caught me off guard. None of the nannies, not even Tomoyo could calm me down, but you did. I asked you why and you simply peeled one quietly in front of me. You then put a piece in your mouth and smiled an orange smile. I can't forget how funny that moment was. The tough aniki Neji with an orange piece in his mouth forming a smile. You then said to me, be like this orange TenTen. Smile. I don't like you crying. I never liked you to begin with, of course you said afterwards "correcting" yourself. As if I couldn't see through to you, you softie. Hehe. Yes, in life, laugh and love, like the orange. Be strong, live, laugh, and love. _

_Orange really was your favorite fruit, neh Neji?_


End file.
